Honorificabilitudinitatibus
by LemoN-X-DroP
Summary: Patrick, Elizabeth's son, might be Jack's son and not Will's. Jack's first born is cursed. Adventure, Humour, Drama and Romance as Jack & Elizabeth go out to find the truth. Unwanted memories are remembered, and truths revealed. R&R plz
1. To think rationally

**HONORI­FICABILI­TUDINI­TATIBUS**

**Chapter one: To think rationally**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC characters, or some of the locations.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elizabeth sighed out over her paperwork. Couldn't pirates sort their own petty little problems, why did they need to call out to their King at every single thing? She couldn't quite believe she was wasting her time over the proper ownership of a goat.

She briefly was faced with the fact at how her life had changed these last past years. Well, eight years. She had once been Elizabeth Swann, daughter of Weatherby Swann, governor of Jamaica. Now he title rang Elizabeth Turner née Swann, King of Brethren court, Captain of the Empress and her sister ships, Pirate Lord of the South China Sea and mother of the local noise hazard Patrick Turner.

She grinned at the last one, her favourite title of all her various ones. After Will had gone with the Flying Dutchman and Barbossa and Jack took her back to Shipwreck cove, Tai Huang had decided that they would keep her captain of Empress, even if it was only officially. The Empress had 3 sister ships; The Dragon, The Sea Snake and the Goddess, all of which Elizabeth was also the "official" captain of, even though Tai Huang actually sailed the ships.

Occasionally she would get chests and chests full of treasure, as a sign of respect, not only from her own ships but also from other pirates, "good will," they said. Elizabeth soon realised that they only did it because they wanted her favour because so it happened that every single time that shortly afterwards they would come knocking with a request, and usually not a little one either.

Speaking of knocking, Tai Huang came in; annoyance clear across his burned and scared face. His was in port temporarily, and wasn't happy about it, but the Empress did need to be re-stocked once in a while after all. "Captain Swann, Ma'am?" he asked in his heavily accented voice as he bowed deeply before her. "Yes Tai Huang?" she asked stoically, only looking up briefly.

"A ship has arrived in the harbour Ma'am, and…..the captain requests to see you."

Elizabeth sighed, pushing the stack of paper away from her, "Alright, I'll see to it."

**XXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elizabeth strolled leisurely out into the quay. Her hair was braided and pinned up, she wore no hat. Her long coat was a deep blue and made of fine exotic silks which the Empress brought her from far away lands. The embroidery on her coat was rich with patterns of flowers and dragons. She wore breeches, although they had been tailored differently to fit her. Her boots, blue like her coat, were made of supple leather. Little cords hung from the back with beads in them.

She looked around the docks, admiring briefly the affect her "kingdom" still had on her. The fort at shipwreck cove, made completely out of ship leftovers, stood high and mighty the middle of sheltered water-filled basin. The fort was sufficiently hidden from view by large towering rocks which surrounded it.

The water here was surprisingly clear, despite years and years of pirate filth. She smelled the air, and it was rich and salty. In the distance, over the nearby crude chattering of pirates, she heard waves crashing into the rocs, and she even heard the distance cries of seagulls.

It was a clear day; a momentously rare occasion in shipwreck cove considering Calypso had grown fond of terrorizing the pirates with the occasional hurricanes and cyclones. To Calypso's annoyance, the fort remained standing. Elizabeth thought it was only proof that she didn't really mean the hellish storms she sent their way.

Elizabeth's mind wandered away from Calypso's wrath to her past adventures, which now, six years later, seemed a life time ago. Wistfully she hoped for excitement around here, although she never had expected what happened next as she stumbled upon the most curious sight yet in shipwreck cove. There she lay moored, in all her glory, The Black pearl.

Gibbs spotted her and jumped of the side, and strode up to meet her. They smiled shyly at one another for a moment before he stepped forward and enveloped her in a fatherly hug. Elizabeth stood back and held him at arm's length and started analyse his face. His face seemed carved by the familiar weathering of time and the elements, although she suddenly realised he did not appear a day older then the last time she saw him.

"You look well Gibbs," she stated. "So do you," he replied, beaming at her.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"It appears that my ship needs fixing." Came an oh-so-recognizable voice from behind him. Gibbs stepped aside to reveal the owner of the voice Elizabeth hadn't heard in such a long time.

Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat at the sight of him; unchanged and as dashing as ever. "Jack," she breathed.

She started to rush forward but then caught herself and stepped back hesitantly.

Jack observed this with a coy smile, "You see," he started, pretending to be oblivious to what happened earlier, "Barbossa saw fit to take me ship and to do a runaway with it" Jack paused for a dramatic effect, "Again." He added sourly as an afterthought. Elizabeth smirked at this. Jack stuck out his tongue to her, before continuing with his story, "However, he forgot one very important thing."

"That you're Captain Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth finished for him, with a grin.

Jack glanced at her, his smile obvious in his eyes. "No, wasn't there yet luv."

Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest and looked at him, urging him wih a nod of her head for him to go on. "However," he repeated with a wave of his hand, "He forgot that I was in the current ownership of the map which led to what he was seeking. Giving me, as always of course; the upper hand."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at this; he chose to ignore it, "Together this time; Barbossa and me. did we shimmy off to the Fountain of Youth. Consequently we got trapped in a bloody annoying time loop and eventually got spewed out. Obviously enough, the Pearl didn't appreciate being spewed out at all." And with an elaborate wave of his hand he finished, "Hence we are here. For a favour."

"Naturally," Elizabeth said, "Pirates only deem me important enough to visit for a favour." Although the sentence appeared innocent enough, it was heavily layered with meaning. Jack sensed this and rushed to stand in front of her. "Yes I apologize my dear Lizzie. Did I already mention that we got stuck in a time loop for six years?" Elizabeth pursed her lips, but said, "What kind of favour?"

Jack smiled and held out his arms, "Just an eensie weensie favour, I promise."

Elizabeth laughed cruelly, "Whenever did you come back and honour a promise Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Jack frowned for a moment, "We'll come back to that later. Now to my favour,"

He took a deep breath, "Wouldyoubeinanywayinterestedinfundingthe

repairofthepearl?" he said quickly, filling his eyes with what he thought was trustworthy innocence.

Elizabeth tapped her chin for a moment, and then strode past him towards the ship. She quickly took in the damage, and calculated the costs, it wouldn't be too expensive, but she wasn't going to be too easy on Jack just yet.

Jack came to join her as she stood there; apparently contemplating deeply whether or not to favour him. "So?" he started cheerily. "What'd I miss in the last six years?"

Elizabeth turned her head sharply to him, he didn't know yet. She opened her mouth to answer him but was cut of by an anxious wail, "Mummy?" this was followed by the light pattering of bare feet on the wooden pier as her son rushed towards her. He reached them and clamped himself tightly around her legs, ignoring Jack completely.

Jack however, noticed him immediately. "Tell me," he asked cautiously to Elizabeth, "How long have you had…this thing….stashed away under your skirts?" Elizabeth looked down, mentally observing the lack of skirt, she looked back at him. He also appeared to have noticed the lack of skirts and added quickly, "Figuratively speaking."

"He's five." She stated shortly, and watched him as she saw him immediately calculating the numbers inside of his head. Then, as it dawned upon him and realization filled his eyes like a tidal wave, did she understand herself the consequences of him being here.

Jack turned around suddenly, looked back at her once; his eyes darting from her to her son before rushing away back into the ship.

Elizabeth sighed and detangled herself from Patrick's protective clutch and took his hand as she led him to Gibbs. "Gibbs, this is my son Patrick Turner." Gibbs looked at him, wide eyed. "Pat, this is my good friend Joshamee Gibbs, say hello." Patrick stared equally wide eyed back at Gibbs. "My, Elizabeth!" Gibbs laughed, "You have a son!"

He patted her on the back, a little roughly, before catching both Elizabeth and Patrick by surprise as he swooped the boy up into his arms. Patrick, absolutely mortified, tried to squirm out of his grasp. Elizabeth laughed as Gibbs set him down again, ruffling his hair for good measure. "Well, he's sufficiently terrified of me now, what'd you say?"

Gibbs looked down fondly at the boy, noting his dark curls which were almost black and Elizabeth's big brown eyes.

Elizabeth's voice dragged him back to reality, "I'd like to invite you and the crew to dinner tonight. I suspect you're all hungry after a six year long time loop?"

"Ravenous." Gibbs answered, he then leaned in to her and whispered, "The Cap'n too?" Elizabeth nodded, "Yes him too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The crew members of the Black Pearl had left, leaving Elizabeth with the most gruesome of messes to clean up. Honestly, didn't they have any table manners at all? She had finished with the worst of it when a soft knock came. "Yes?" she called out distantly.

"Evening Lizzie." Came a dark voice. Elizabeth spun round, "Jack, you came."

Jack Sparrow looked around the room, "I see yer shacked up pretty well here, pirate King." There was a slight mock hidden in his voice, as he walked around the room once again for good measure, his step had the usually drunken swagger to it.

"I'm afraid dinner is over, Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth pointed out coldly as Jack traced his finger leisurely down the length of the dinner table.

"You and I both know that I didn't just come for dinner, Lizzie." He whispered.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him, "I had a sneaking suspicion that that would be the case."

"I'm not going to dawdle around it and I'm just gonna come out straight and ask you." He announced, "Is he mine?" he then asked, dread heavy in his voice.

Elizabeth turned towards her bookshelf and took out a random book which she then started to analyze intently.

"Lizzie." Jack reminded her. "Hmmmm." She replied, dodging the question.

Jack grabbed her arm and twirled her round to face him, "What does hmmmm mean? It's a non commitical noise Elizabeth! It could mean either yes or no, so which is it? Yes or no?"

Elizabeth stared at him levelly, "Does it matter?" she breathed.

Jack fell silent for a moment, contemplation written all over his face. He held up his finger like he usually did when considering how best to bring news he wished rather to keep to himself. "All that matters for now….is whether or not I could be his father." He said carefully.

Elizabeth jutted out her chin in defiance, but Jack glared mercilessly back at her. Finally she heaved her arms in submission, "You could be." She admitted weakly.

Jack sighed and let himself sink into a nearby chair, "I'm sorry Elizabeth, for what I'm about to tell wont be easy."

Elizabeth came to sit down next to him, her face an interesting mix of worry and caution.

Jack glanced at her, and she stared back. None of them made a move to break the silence that followed; their steady observation of one another continued for another moment or two, up to the point that Jack finally managed to string his words together and formed a proper sentence, "As you may know, I'm a famed womanizer….however……not everything always goes according to plan. I was fairly young when I had taken a fancy for a witch doctor, not unlike how Tia Dalma once was…….However, the point of this story is that my interests went astray and that I peeved her off. As revenge for my infidelity she cursed not me, but my first born son."

This declaration was followed again by a lengthy silence as Elizabeth tried to digest this new information. Once Jack judged her ready he continued, "If Patrick is my son, not young William's son as we all would like to believ…..then that would make Patrick my first born son. And if the curse be true, he will die when he reaches manhood."

Elizabeth gasped, jumping up from her chair. She gazed at him, both terrified and furious, "Six years gone Jack, six years I spent alone with none about and you come back and announce that my son will die in less then ten years?"

Jack got up as well, and although he should have been prepared for this - a woman with that particular facial expression usually did what Elizabeth just did - the surprise stung like the slap he received from her.

"You bastard." Elizabeth spat at him, with that announcement out in the open she started walloping him furiously over the shoulders. Jack first tried to dodge then but soon found a more effective way for his own protection. He threw him arms around her, locking her own arms to her body and pulled her close to his own, from that position he whispered menacingly, "It was never my intention Elizabeth and I will do anything, anything in my power to save him if he is my son and cursed."

Elizabeth stopped resisting him and allowed herself to slump against him, crying, she said, "If he is cursed Jack, how you can save him?"

Jack patted her awkwardly, it wasn't the situation he was particularly familiar with, "Now let's think rationally Elizabeth."

At this, Elizabeth stiffened. She pushed him away forcefully, "Don't you dare tell me to think rationally Jack." She said in a low voice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay first chapter, I have some good things planned of this story and first chapters are always difficult so please just put up with me. If there is anything you don't understand just ask me, and if not it will be explained throughout the story.**

**I'm sorry if Jack wasn't really Jack this chapter, trust me its no fun to write him all serious, but he will get better :D**

**Review please**


	2. Why is the rum always gone?

**HONORI­FICABILI­TUDINI­TATIBUS**

**Chapter 2: Why is the rum always gone**

**A.N : **

**Thankyou for thre reviews ****beautiful-mistakez****, anonymous reviewer me, and ****Wicked R**

**Thankyou for putting me on alert ButWhyIsAllTheRumAlwaysGone, Madam Pudifoot and beautiful-mistakez**

**And thaankyou for the moral support Marjorie. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Barbossa!" not waiting for a reply, Elizabeth stormed in; heedless of Jack standing behind her who was making strangled protesting noises.

Jack sighed as Elizabeth barged through the door with all the elegance of an elephant, he made one weary indication at the sailor hat which was draped over the door knob and then hung is head in defeat and followed her in.

As Jack came in, the sight he was met with would have been comical under any other circumstances. Elizabeth dragged the naked girl, who was frantically trying to cover herself with the duvet, to the door. She then tossed the girl rather unceremoniously out of the door before banging it shut.

Considering the girl had taken Barbossa's duvet; Barbossa was left in a fairly compromising position. Jack partly sympathetic and in all honesty not wanting to know Barbossa more then he already did, tossed Barbossa the hat which had previously been on the doorknob.

"Cap'n Swann. What a surprise!" Barbossa managed to say mockingly from his currently delicate circumstances, "I trust yer not here to replace Daniella, so why are yeh exactly in my quarters?"

Elizabeth glared at him murderously, "You should be ashamed of yourself Hector, you could be her father."

Barbossa shrugged neutrally and got up, minding the hat which was covering his personal bits carefully, "What can I say? Pirate ye know."

"Yes, I know." Elizabeth said tightly, "Drink up me hearties joho and all that rubbish."

Barbossa exchanged an uncertain glance at Jack, who shrugged at him. Elizabeth ignored this interaction and proceeded to pick up a shirt from the floor which she then handed over to Barbossa, "I may be a pirate king," she announced, "But I'm not the pirate who kills to get what she wants….so I propose a trade."

Barbossa shrugged on his shirt and pulled on some trousers, "I'm listening." he said distractedly.

"I want the Pearl, I need her and I need her captain."

"Which one?' Barbossa countered.

"Captain Sparrow. So here is my proposition. I have a spare ship, the Cherry Blossom. I want you take her and her crew and pirate away all you like. In return, I want you to distance yourself from the Pearl as Captain."

"I don't know if ye realised missy but I'm Captain Hector Barbossa; Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. I will not sail a ship called the Cherry Blossom, it's simply not done!" he declared hotly.

"Hector." She warned him coldly, "You are free to rename her, you know that."

Barbossa, now fully dressed, a relief to both Elizabeth and Jack, stepped forward and faced her. "Yes, but why do you want the Pearl, Captain Swann, or is it Turner now?" he looked at her levelly.

Elizabeth wanted to look away but kept on staring back into those watery eyes, "I have my reasons."

"I'm sure ye do! Does it have anything to do with Patrick Turner, or is that a possible Patrick Sparrow. Aren't ye sure?" his tone was derisive, Elizabeth stiffened slightly. "I will sail with Captain Sparrow to Isla de Muerta as soon as I deem the Pearl fit for voyage, why……I will keep to myself."

"And what is in it for you, for me to have the Cherry Blossom?"

Elizabeth smiled now, but it didn't reach her eyes, "It'll be convenient for me to have you out of the way. I don't ask anything of you further, I don't not ask for a percentage of your profit or loyalty to my fleet. Just for you to be out of my way."

"Nothing you say? Very well then," Barbossa announced in deep, rugged yet humorous voice, "I acquiesce to your request – means yes" he smiled smugly at this and Elizabeth couldn't help but grin back.

Jack however felt completely at loss. He appeared to have lost complete control over whatever was going on and he didn't like it at all.

"Wait, wait, hang on!" he interjected, "what exactly are we agreeing to?"

Elizabeth and Barbossa both looked at him as if he was an idiot; Jack's reaction was a quick shrug, "Well how am I supposed to know? You are both off gallivanting away with your plans and own means but what about me, the Captain in question?"

"Jack, this is in your best interest too." Elizabeth explained, "The Pearl is being repaired remember. Just trust me."

Jack snorted at this, "Did that once luv and look where that got me."

Elizabeth looked hurt at this, "Jack," she said softly.

Barbossa frowned, "Look you can have this open-hearted we hate each other talk somewhere else but not inside my bedroom chamber if ye don't mind, and if ye see Daniella…send her back in."

Elizabeth bowed her head to him, "Very well, thank you for your time Captain Barbossa (at this he grunted), come Captain Sparrow, we have things to discuss."

Elizabeth quickly turned on her heel and walked out of the room, leaving a rather bewildered Jack and Barbossa behind. "Well ye heard the lady, shoo." Barbossa reminded him crudely.

Jack followed her suit. "Well what exactly are you planning to do in Isla de Muerta?" Jack rounded on her as soon as he caught up with her, "Make your son immortal with Aztec gold? Trust me luv, that's not going to work."

Elizabeth couldn't help but let out a short, sharp bark of laughter at this, "No Jack, aren't you always one with the grand schemes? I'm not going to make my son immortal thank you very much. I have a far better plan, I'm going to make you immortal……if only temporarily. You see; if Patrick's blood doesn't lift the curse on you he'll be Will's son. If the curse does lift however with the use of Pat's blood….then he's……your son." She trailed away softly, not quite used yet to this potential situation.

"What are we going to do if he is." He dared ask.

Elizabeth looked up, biting her lips as she was being faced again with everything that was currently going wrong. Yelling at Barbossa had made her forget, and she loved it, but now she had to think of Pat and what to do again. "I don't know yet. We'll figure that put if and when we need to."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well I say this evening most definitely requires a very large quantity of rum." Jack amended into the silence, "Yet it appears that the rum is always gone." He added sourly while looking critically at the rum rack of the Black Pearl.

"The ship needs to be restocked." Gibbs said from behind him, rather unhelpfully in Jack's opinion.

"Well that's the understatement of the year." He said grimly.

"I'll take care of it in the morning," Gibbs said quickly, but he nervously stepped back as the taller man turned around suddenly, swaying lightly, "Well then I'll just have to go somewhere else for rum." He declared rather petulantly, "Goodnight!"

Jack made his way quickly to the fort, side stepping drunken sailors which lay sprawled out randomly over the quay.

He found his way to the mess hall by sheer luck. The stench radiating from it was an indescribable mass of putrid odours wafting their way into every creek of the fort, all he had to do was follow it. The sight Jack was met with a sight which was nearly as unappetizing as the smell. The hall, made completely of wrecked ships, was covered in dark green and damp moss and there were several long tables aligned in the middle of the hall, all which were overcrowded with loud and crude pirates, some of which were brawling violently.

Now pirates are not known for their sense of hygiene; Captain Jack being one of them, but some of these men here were really just fungi covered cadavers and Jack cringed at the sight of them being anywhere near food which would have otherwise been mildly delectable.

Jack found his way to mildly clean piece of table, keeping is distance from a particularly brutal and loud brawl while putting up a pouting yet amicable appearance to keep people away.

He took a long sip from his drink, not rum, and contemplated for a moment the day.

Things could have gone worse, although they certainly could have gone better as well.

Jack was so caught up in thought that he did not notice someone coming up behind him.

"Port, Jackie?" a deep voice said, filled with good humour.

A quick widening of eyes and a sharp turn of the head brought the Keeper of the Code and the Pirate lord face to face. Jack eyed his father, looking briefly at the tankard in his hand, "Beer?" he returned in mock disgust.

Captain Teague shrugged, "Rum's gone." With that statement made, he came to sit next to his son. The pair, although very similar in appearance sat for a moment awkward silence. Teague broke the silence rather unceremoniously by picking up his tankard and slurping it loudly. Once he put it down he splayed his hands out onto the table, a sign from pirate to pirate that they mean well.

Jack raised his eyebrow slightly looking from his father's callused and weathered hands up to his father's face. "You've seen the boy then?"

Jack nodded, "What do you know?"

"It's not about what I know Jackie," Teague said carefully, "It's about what I recognize."

Jack waited for him to continue, nervous for some reason. "I saw the lad for the first time a few years back. Looked just like you when you were that age."

Jack felt his heart constrict at this, and gulped his port away hastily.

Teague observed his son, "He looks like your mother in a way. It's his face. He has your nose and mouth, her nose and mouth actually. His eyes, well those are beyond doubt Captain Swann's but the shape of the boys face is like your mothers. For a moment I thought I was so woebegone drunk that I was hallucinating my own son." Teague laughed. Jack didn't. Teague then leaned forward, "Is it possible?"

"It could be," he admitted, just like Elizabeth had done earlier that evening. He felt his word plummet, he swayed lightly in his feet, "Port's got the better of me. I think I'm going to call it night." Jack got up quickly and stumbled away, his father made no move to follow him. Instead he leaned back again and watched him go.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jack found his way back to the Pearl. Most of the crew had taken leave and were doing God knows what. Gibbs had remained and was sitting at the bow smoking a pipe. He saw his Captain stumble up the plank and rushed to assist him. Jack shrugged him off, "I may have a son, Gibbs." He mumbled. Gibbs nodded, "Aye Jack," although he was not really listening since he was busy trying to drag Jack over to the hang mats which he had fastened onto the deck. Finally he got Jack, and callously pushed him into one, "There you go Jack, sleep it off."

Jack lifted a hand and garbled something incoherently, then slumped down. Not much later loud snores followed.


	3. Yeh forgot gorgeous

**HONORI­FICABILI­TUDINI­TATIBUS**

**Chapter 3: Yeh forgot gorgeous**

**Thanks for the reviews Ditte3, beautiful-mistakez, howlongmustiwait, Jennifer Lynn Weston, Bits1212 and XxIcexX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two weeks it took to repair the Pearl to her former glory, and French doors and larger rum rack at Jack's insistence. When Elizabeth asked in exasperation what in the blazes they needed a larger rum rack and French doors for he answered darkly, "Trust me, we're going to need a bit more rum then usual at the end of this voyage."

When it came to the day that they were due to sail, Jack commented lightly that he did not know how Elizabeth intended to get to Isla de Muerta since neither of them knew how to get there.

"Well use your compass!" Elizabeth huffed at this remark. Jack twisted round, "I would if I could, darling Elizabeth…………yet there is one tiny problem to that idea."

"Which is," Elizabeth asked angrily. Jack inclined his head towards her, "Obviously enough, I do not _want_ to go to Isla de Muerta."

Elizabeth screamed in frustration, "Why not Jack?"

"Well I think the reason is understandable enough. If we go to Isla de Muerta and find out your son is my son too then that won't be a happy event for neither of us, savvy?"

Elizabeth followed him as he started to strut off, "Well can't I use the compass then?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at her, "Well I suppose you could, but it won't be pointing to Isla de Muerta for you either. The compass will point straight back to Shipwreck cove, you want your peaceful little life back……don't deny it luv."

Elizabeth sighed, "What else can we do. We must get there."

Jack smirked, "Our dear friend Barbossa."

Elizabeth frowned, "But we had already agreed that he wouldn't come."

"Well that's where you were wrong. Admittedly the guy is traitorous scabrous lecherous blasphemous arduous slanderous sacrilegious deleterious obnoxious treacherous rebellious heinous scandalous injurious libellous strenuous onerous malicious adulterous monstrous felonious ruinous felonious impious salacious disastrous malodorous seditious irreligious atrocious and not to mention a mutinous git, BUT he knows almost any route out of his head, so….he might come in handy now and then." Jack was rather proud of that one.

Elizabeth blinked, "Well what do I do?"

Jack shrugged, "Kiss him, then shackle him to the ship……..ACTUALLY that might be brilliant plan."

Elizabeth scowled at him, knotting her dark eyebrows together, "Jack, there's no need for that."

Jack leaned back against the railing of the ship, "Well no, but that one stung a little Lizzie."

"Are we still not finished with that 'We hate each other talk' yet?" rang a gruff voice from below them.

Both Jack and Lizzie looked down to find Barbossa standing on the pier beneath them. "Now it so happens I came back for some of me crew, but I overheard yer conversation and it appears you require my services after all." Barbossa sounded positively pleased with himself.

Elizabeth made a bit of a strangled noise, Jack however nodded quickly and pounced down onto the quay, "Yes, Captain Swann apparently does. Care to join us?"

Barbossa scratched his chin, "Yet last time she come out very keen to get me out of the way, why does she need me now?"

Elizabeth got down as well, "You need to take us to Isla de Muerta. It's an Island which is hidden, from all but you."

Barbossa nodded, "You could use Jack's compassy-thing cant ye?"

Jack bowed his head impatiently, "Wont work; we ran through all of our options and to our momentous dislike it really appears you are utterly the last possible means."

"Ah," Barbossa looked thoughtfully, "Well, last time you offered me the Cherry Blossom to get me out of the way. I have a different proposition for yeh now. I offer yeh my services in return for the ship."

Elizabeth looked far from pleased with the situation, considering she lost a brand new ship for virtually nothing but nodded in agreement, "Welcome aboard Co-Captain Barbossa."

Barbossa frowned lightly but smiled anyways. Elizabeth left the men standing there. Jack turned to go after her when he heard Barbossa say under his breath, "Yeh forgot gorgeous, Jack."

Jack's mouth formed a perfect O in surprise. He winced at Barbossa, "Sorry mate," before hurrying off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, so I realised I needed Barbossa so I had to write this chapter to get him back in again :P sorry guys. It was fun to write tho. Sorry it was so short but I'm really busy lately and I've got exams coming up so updating will be slow, but keep on reviewing, they make me happy :P**


	4. Dried Peaches and Rum

**HONORI­FICABILI­TUDINI­TATIBUS**

**Chapter one: Dried peaches and rum. **

**Thank you for the reviews: beautiful-mistakez, Bits1212 and 'fan' **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elizabeth felt at calm again, out on sea, feeling the waves push the ship up and down in a way that inexperienced men or women would find sickening.

She now realised that she belonged here, as the motion soothed her lately tense muscles.

The same could not be said for Patrick. The boy, frail and pale lay shivering in his cot. They had been out at sea for nearly two days and he wasn't used to it yet. Elizabeth had stayed with him all this time in the cabin, not allowing him out of her sight.

When he whimpered or moaned she would rush over and hold his little hands and whisper reassuring nothings into his ear. She didn't think he would hear her; he was delirious most of the time.

She had been a little disappointed at first to discover that her son wasn't able to stand the sea motion like she did, but then she remembered that on her first voyage she had been sick as well. She hoped he would soon get better; she was desperate for fresh sea air not to mention he was bored out of her mind.

As if on cue, Jack sauntered into the cabin with Barbossa and Gibbs. Elizabeth looked up and smiled, "How are we fairing?" she asked.

Barbossa sat down at the desk, "The wind is in our favour, but there's a storm coming." He said in his usual pirate-y voice.

Jack walked over to the cot, he bent down and felt Pat's forehead, "What in the blazes have you been feeding him Lizzie? He's feverish!"

Elizabeth sighed irritably, "He's sea sick Jack."

Jack straightened up, "Well that settles it, he's no son of mine."

Elizabeth glared at him coldly, "That's not funny Jack."

Gibbs, who had been silent till then suddenly stepped forward to join Jack at the cot, "Aye, good that I know some cures for sea sickness." With that he walked out of the cabin, only to return a few moments later with a leather bag.

He picked out some smaller select bags from the larger bag. "Now, a little peppermint tea will ease his stomach." He said, dumping a small white bag in front of Elizabeth, who after some consideration, took it.

As Elizabeth set to work preparing tea, and Jack came to join Barbossa at the table, Gibbs was steal spitting through his first aid kit.

"Jack, go fetch me an onion." Jack looked rather scandalized at being ordered around by his first mate but complied anyways, leaving the room whilst stringing together some over exaggerated curses. Barbossa looked amused at this.

Gibbs then headed over to Elizabeth, "Here, add some powdered Aconite to it. Just a pinch. Nothing more. It'll bring the fever down."

Elizabeth looked confused, but stirred into the tea anyways. Gibbs went back to his bag, went through it a couple of times before drawing out a willow twig. "Let him chew on this when he wakes, it'll ease the pain."

Jack returned with an onion, which Gibbs then cut in half. Tearing a piece from his sleeve, which he then used as a rope, he tied the onion to Pat's feat.

At the confused looks he was getting from Elizabeth, Jack and Barbossa he shrugged and muttered something about it helping against fever.

Gibbs soon joined Elizabeth again, this time with a small vial; he poured the contents of the vial into the tea, "Ginger essence. Against the nausea."

Elizabeth sniffed the tea, and drew back. She couldn't imagine her son drinking this and feeling better. Gibbs laughed, "I'm not finished yet! Here," he drew out another bag and poured some powder into her hands, "Powdered peach. For the taste. Ah, and of course sugar. And last, but certainly not least. The traditional pirate cure for anything…."

Jack got up, excited now, "Oh let me!" From his coat, Jack flamboyantly drew out a bottle and added a considerable amount to the tea; "Rum!" he declared happily, "Cures everything."

Elizabeth frowned, but still poured a cup and took it to Pat. She softly nudged him, "Hey sweety, we got something for you here to make you feel better."

Pat groaned out some inarticulate mumble jumble and promptly rolled around so his back was to Elizabeth. Elizabeth, used to this kind of behaviour, which was a trademark reaction to medicine for a five year old, took his shoulder and gently turned him round.

"Trust me Pat, it'll make you feel a whole lot better." Pat narrowed two bleary eyes at her. Elizabeth narrowed them back. "Look, I'll drink some too." Elizabeth did as she promised and took a brave gulp from the concoction. It wasn't too bad but she knew already that Pat wasn't going to favour it.

Pat continued to look at her, still rather disbelieving. However when Elizabeth held out the cup to him, he reached out and took a cautious sip. He scrunched up his face in disgust, but Elizabeth forced him to drink it all

Gibbs, "Now just give him a cup now and then and I think he'll feel better in a day or two." Elizabeth nodded her thanks to him. Gibbs smiled and then quickly left, following a bored Barbossa.

Jack remained, sitting at the table. He watched Elizabeth as she started to clean the room. Pat decided it wasn't all interesting enough to stay awake for and quickly fell asleep again.

Once Elizabeth was finished she joined him at the table. He now noticed how incredibly tired she look. He took a swig from the rum bottle and then sat it down with thump. He looked at it for a moment before picking it up again and holding out to Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled weakly but she took it gratefully. She took a long sip, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the warmness spreading over her body.

"Lizzie," he whispered. Elizabeth looked up, her eyes wide. A memory flashed before her yes

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Lizzie," Jack whispered. Elizabeth lowered the bottle from her mouth. "Jack." She replied brokenly. Jack cocked his head sideways at hers, he regarded her carefully. He got up, and walked over to her. He looked down at her, she looked up slowly. His dark eyes met hers. Gently he raised her from her chair. _

_He reached out; his hand hesitated in front of her face. Elizabeth gazed at him, wide eyed. They were red from crying, but dry. Jack allowed himself a small smile. "Ten years is an awfully long time to be alone," he stated quietly, letting his hand go forward, touching her face softly. _

_Elizabeth leaned into his touch. Needing it. Wanting it. Jack pulled her body closer to his own; she could now feel his hot breath on her face. _

_Their lips met in warm embrace. They both tasted like rum. The strong alcoholic tang set the mood. The bottle was left forgotten at the table. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elizabeth blinked, waking from her day dream. Jack still sat opposite her, he had observed her all that time, knowing what she was thinking about. The current situation reminded him of it as well.

"Was it a mistake Lizzie?" he asked her honestly.

Elizabeth decided this was an opportune moment to take another swig from the bottle. Since she gave no answer, Jack continued, "Was it wrong of me? So soon after Will's…….change?'

Elizabeth laughed bitterly, "So soon, that's an understatement. It was the same evening Jack! Me alone in my cabin, wrought in grief…not to mention rum. I was an easy pray and you know it. You went too far."

Jack looked hurt, but he had expected it, "That I did."

Elizabeth glanced at Pat's sleeping form. "But if you fathered him, then how can I regret it?"

"Even if he is cursed?" it was the first time Elizabeth had thought about it like that, she shook her head, "That's different. He's Pat. My Pat. Maybe your Pat. And if he is cursed…..then I'll fix it. I've managed our previous adventures. I'll manage this one."

"We'll manage this one." Jack corrected her with a smile, "I went too far, remember?"

Elizabeth smiled as well, "I went too far as well.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Two days later, the weather was good and the sea was calm. Jack had offered Elizabeth some time up on deck and replaced her down in the cabin. Pat was in his cot. Jack glanced at him, not sure if the boy was asleep.

He had the suspicion the boy was pretending to be asleep, it appeared to be a preferable option over having to actually talk to Jack.

Jack couldn't blame him however; he hadn't exchanged a single word with the boy yet, although the child had acknowledged his presence.

Jack pondered the situation, then decided to find out. He went quickly to his own cabin to retrieve an oilskin bag. He laid the bag rather obviously over the table, making sure that he was making sufficient noise to draw the boy's attention.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" he said to himself, shooting a sideways look at Pat. He swore the boy shifted. "Dried peaches, hmmmm yummy. Oooh and sea biscuits! My favourite. Sugar sticks, what a treat! Lucky the boy is asleep, or I would have to share these goodies,"

Jack couldn't help but smirk as the boy's head slowly turned. Jack turned to meet his gaze, "Oh, you're awake are you?"

"Dried peaches?" he asked in a small voice.

Jack got up and came to sit next to him, "Are you feeling well enough?"

The boy nodded, "Don't feel icky anymore. I'm hungry."

Jack looked at him sideways, "Well, you've been sick the last few days," he was enjoying himself, children were such easy prey, "You'll need something more substantial then dried peaches. How about some fish stew?"

The boy grimaced. Jack laughed, "Gah! Sneaky little blighter," he handed over a peach. Pat took it cautiously, but ate it anyways.

Jack watched him. The boy could be his, he thought as he looked at the black curls. He was too young to have any recognizable features yet; his nose was still a cute little button and his cheeks were still full and plum like any toddlers. His eyes, those we definitely Elizabeth's. Gibbs and his father had said so, and he saw it himself. Those beautiful eyes in which you could drown. He would be handsome then. The ladies love those eyes, Jack thought proudly.

He suddenly felt inexplicably scared. If Patrick is his son, then the boys life would be ruined. Jack got up quickly, suddenly being unable to breathe.

"I just need to," he said as he turned to looked at him; but the boys innocent stare made him swallow whatever her had to stay. "I need to go." He finished awkwardly.

He turned on his heel and left the room quickly. He bumped into Elizabeth on the way, who greeted him with a warm smile, "Jack," she said fondly, "How's Pat?"

"Fine," Jack mumbled distractedly before hurrying up onto the deck. He sighed once fresh air reached him. "Not feeling so well are we, Jack?"

Jack turned around, more then annoyed to find Barbossa there. "None of your business Hector." Jack said, frustrated.

Barbossa smiled, showing off his rotten teeth, "Hmm I think it is my business seeing as I'm bringing you to the place where everything shall be revealed."

Jack frowned, "I know already the truth." He said darkly.

Barbossa nodded, "Elizabeth's going to need a little more then your conviction. Her son's life is at stake here."

"I know that." Jack couldn't help but retort irritably.

Barbossa petted Jack (the monkey) distractedly as he came to join Jack at the railing. "What will ye do?"

Jack looked out onto the sea, "I'm not sure yet." Jack left, hoping that Barbossa would take this as a hint that the discussion was over. Barbossa didn't follow him.

Jack decided that indeed rum, was in order as he went on a search to find Gibbs.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay sorry for the boringness of the chapter. I needed to establish some sort of a relationship between Jack and Pat, and also wanted to dig threw some memories between Jack and Elizabeth. **

**Oh yes, if any of you are or if any of you know any good video makers I would love a movie (youtube music vid) to go with this fanfiction, seeing as I cant make one myself considering my other computer decided to be an arduous scallywag and crash on me. **


End file.
